Junta
The United Tribalism of Junta '''(UTOJ) is one of the youngest countries, being founded in 5363 in the eastern half of Val. It is famous for being the only country that has aligned itself politically to the Vallum Empire, rather than the complex alliances between Poi or Poeze. Government Structure The United Tribalism of '''Junta is seperated into six large regions, each of which are ruled by a ruling tribe, this changes every three years, through a process known as tjala where the tribes of the six regions fight out in a variety of hunting challenges across the Hilmi desert. These six regions also elect the Stamlier who is known as the tribal leader of all of Junta, this process is known as Statjala. This process is only done if the current Stamlier dies without a heir. With the current civil war, there hasn't been an elected Stamlier due to Lesedi claiming the title and abolishing the Statjala. Physical Geography The phyiscal geography of Junta is quite diverse, the coastal region like many other parts of the eastern half is full of low lying flatlands; able to house the population, the country is split in the middle by the Gomo Mountain range. The southern regions are inhabited by the Hilmi desert and is scared to the tribal structure of Junta. Near the border of Poeze, there is some forests that has become a common way for Juntians to enter the western half of the continent due to the advent of the Eastern Railways. Culture The culture of Junta much like Yeratze is well rooted in tribal cultures, however it is noted that women are able to take charge in the country in political roles. There are two main groups, the Stad Mense and the Vlakte. The Stad Mense live in the cities and engage with other nations, but still follow to the stamlier rules. It is noted that Stad Mense people speak with a notable Australian accent. The Vlakte group live outside of the city and tend to be deeply connected to their single god, this however notes that the Vlakte are deeply connected to the occult and each tribe tends to have a Priestess and a Scribe in their tribe to mark down their traditions. It is noted that there atleast 78 unique tribes that inhabiat the whole country of Junta. History Although the modern day country of Junta was founded in 5363, a form of it existed since the early 3000s where it was under the control of the Shadowmersh Empire, but a rebellion in the early 3100s allowed four of the larger tribes to found their kingdom. When the Shadowmersh Empire fell, the four tribes then united the rest of the region under their first Stamlier, known as God King Stamlier. Junta then became an ally to Juilz and Poi for many years, up until around 5639 where the country suddenly shifted it's allegiance to the empire, the reason for this is currently unknown and is suspected that the current Stamlier was assassinated and replaced by an empire's puppet. In 5660TIC, Junta was plunged into a civil war, when the daugther of the current Stamlier killed her own father for being a puppet. Lesedi, became known as the Mad Occult Queen as she by all accounts broke the Stad Mense and Vlakte's laws of not being under one banner, and the country has been in a deep civil war as Lesedi attempts to bring everyone under a single banner. The guilds have been peacekeepers, but have been ineffective due to Lesedi's repeated purges of their buildings and holdings, much to the anger of many other countries. Category:Country Category:Tribalism Category:Active